The Night Will End
by loislane16
Summary: I do not live an easy existence. Every time things begin to look up for me, my life falls apart again, crumbling to pieces around me. Now I've gotten wrapped up in this little rebellion. Could these dreamers reawaken the me that was once loving and happy? Maybe one could? This are some of the darkest moments of my life. Will they ever end? Will I ever see the sun again? - Eponine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Eponine_

I hurriedly walk through the city, following the crowd of people. Marius told me about the rally he and his revolutionary friends had planned for today, and I wanted to see it. My view finally became clearer as the street widened considerably and people began to scatter, filling in all the unused space surrounding the rally. On a platform straight in front of me stands Marius and his friend that I recognize as the leader of Les Amis, although I do not know his name. The rest of their student friends are spread about getting the crowd riled up. All of them are chanting and shouting about liberty, equality, and freedom. They are talking about a very ill General Lamarque, the people's man, and I know that if they aren't careful, police will arrive soon.

My eyes focus in on Marius as he feeds off of the crowd's energy, continuing his passionate shouting. I wonder why I care for him so, follow him around like a lost puppy, when he barely gives me the time of day. I suppose I'll wonder this forever. Just as the leader utters a cry of "Vive la France" I hear whistles and shouts much different than the excited crowd. The police have arrived. I can't let Marius get arrested or hurt. I can't. I dart through the crowd, shoving people out of the way as fast as I can, not bothering to apologize. Marius and his friend are just jumping off of the platform right as I reach the front of the crowd.

"Come with me, Messieurs!" I shout as I take Marius's hand and grab a fistful of the leader's jacket sleeve.

I pull them along as fast as I can, trying to ignore the chaos ensuing around me. I get jostled by the frantic crowd, and I can feel the two men getting jostled as well. My instincts kick in, and without even thinking about it, I dart into an alley and begin travelling through one of my secret short cuts. The men don't complain that I am basically dragging them behind me, but I think they are in shock. When I deem us safe from the officers on the street, I stop, release both of them, and take a deep breath.

"You're safe now, Messieurs," I huff.

Marius's stares at me with wide eyes, "Thank you, 'Ponine! We surely would've gotten arrested if it wasn't for you."

"Anything, Marius," I smile, but out of the corner of my eye, I see his leader friend inching back toward the chaotic street.

Surging forward, I grab his arm, "Monsieur, you can't go back out there. You'll be arrested! Aren't you the leader? They will recognize you."

He whirls back around to face me, his demeanor stern but slightly frantic. He is taller than Marius, so he is almost towering over me. His icy blue eyes stare down at me fiercely, like they can see straight through my soul. I involuntarily shrink under his gaze and stature.

"My men are out there! They cannot be arrested either or our cause will be compromised!" he exclaims in a commanding tone.

I remind myself that I will let no one intimidate me, so I square my shoulders and stare back up at him as fiercely as he is staring at me.

"That may be so, but your men are intelligent, are they not? They will get themselves out of this situation. If you return to look for them, when they are most likely already to safety, you will be caught. Correct me if I'm wrong but once the leader a cause is caught, doesn't the entire cause usually fall apart?" I say, making my words sharp and articulate.

His eyes widen slightly in shock, and he opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it.

"Point taken," he nods, relaxing his posture slightly.

I turn back around only to find Marius completely missing, and I huff. Couldn't he have at least waited on us? I don't even know this man. A few seconds later than me, the leader also notices the absence of Marius.

"Now where's he gone? The poor fool is probably lost in these alleys somewhere!" he sighs.

Irritation flares inside me when I hear him refer to Marius as a fool. I wave my hand dismissively.

"This is one of my favorite shortcuts. He knows the way out," I explain.

"So you and Marius are good friends then? He's never mentioned being acquainted with anyone outside of Les Amis."

He hasn't ever mentioned me? Who am I kidding? Of course he hasn't. I am a gamine, a good-for-nothing street rat with extremely dangerous ties. He and his friends are all students, much more respectable than I. But it still doesn't stop the ache in my chest. I thought I meant more to Marius than just some street girl who hangs around him.

"Oh. You could say we are friends. I've known him for several years."

He leans against the wall and looks at me curiously, "I wonder why he never mentioned you. Did I hear him say your name was 'Ponine?"

"To be fair, he hasn't told me much about Les Amis. I recognize his friends when I see them, but I don't know any of your names. It's Eponine actually," I respond.

"Well, Mademoiselle Eponine, it is nice to meet you. I am Enjolras," he nods his head in a slight bow, catching me off guard.

"Monsieur, I am no mademoiselle," I say, shaking my head.

He looks confused, "You are a young woman, are you not?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then you are a mademoiselle in my book," his blue eyes sparkle slightly and one side of his mouth curves up as he says the words.

"That is very kind of you, but suppose we make a deal? We know each other now, so could we avoid formalities? You don't have to call me Mademoiselle Eponine and I don't have to call you Monsieur Enjolras."

I don't like being called something that I am not, and I am most certainly not a mademoiselle. I am a filthy street rat.

"It's a deal," he concedes.

He holds out his hand, and I put my hand in his, thinking his intentions are to shake on the deal, but then he draws my hand to his lips and kisses the back of it lightly. He kissed my grimy hand that hasn't been washed in clean water in what feels like ages. I am floored. I quickly pull my hand away, embarrassed by my uncleanliness, even though I can't really help it. If he notices my shock and embarrassment, he doesn't show it.

Enjolras clears his throat, "Forgive me if this is rude, but I assume you are from the poorer areas?"

"It isn't rude. Once glance at me and you can see it, can't you? But, yes, I am."

"Do you think some of the people there would be willing to help with the cause?" he asks, hope in his eyes.

I don't like where the conversation his heading. I honestly couldn't see any of the people in the streets standing up for a cause they barely understand, but I don't want to crush his hope immediately.

"Frankly, I don't know, and I really must be going," I say before turning to walk away.

"Wait, Eponine!" he exclaims.

I stop and turn to face him, "Yes?"

"I don't know my way out of here, and I was hoping you'd show me. Is there a way out that is close to the Café Musain?"

I inwardly sigh, knowing I can't leave him here alone in the middle of this maze of alleys.

"I can get you out of here about two blocks from the Musain. Will that do?"

He nods.

"Alright then, follow me."

**Author's Note: Hello! So I decided to start a new story after seeing Les Miserables on Broadway in NYC. I promise I will still work on Running as well. I hope you liked the first chapter of The Night Will End. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. **

**As a reader, you can picture whoever you want when reading the story, but I thought I'd let you know who I picture as I write.**

**Enjolras = Aaron Tveit, Eponine = Samantha Barks, Marius = Andy Mientus, Grantaire = George Blagden.**

**As more characters make an appearance, I will note who I picture them as in my author's note. If I forget, don't hesitate to remind me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Hopefully I'll have the next installment up soon!**

**~loislane16**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

_Eponine_

I automatically assume that the walk to the café is going to be awkward, since I barely know Enjolras, but it actually isn't. Although he is a student, a wealthy student, he is treating me like a human being and actually trying to have a conversation with me.

"You knew I was the leader of Les Amis. Marius must have told you something about me then," he says.

"Yes, he told me you were the leader, but he really hasn't said much else. Sometimes I sit in the alley behind the café and if I listen very carefully, I can hear your speeches occasionally. I figure that if Marius won't tell me about his cause, then I would find out for myself."

I glance back at him and notice the frown on his face.

"I hope it is okay that I sit outside and listen," I add.

Enjolras's eyes widen, "Oh of course it is! I only wonder, why have you never joined us inside?"

With his question, I stop and stare at him incredulously. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Have you not looked at me, Monsieur? I am a gamine, a filthy street rat. I don't belong among people like you. I am fortunate Marius is kind to me," I scoff.

"Eponine, I have looked at you, and your status means nothing. You are still a person, a person just like the rest of us. Everyone is welcome to Les Amis if they are sympathetic to the cause. You belong wherever you want to belong. And I thought we agreed to drop formalities," he explains.

I stand there and stare at him for a moment. Does he truly believe that my status means nothing? He'd be one of the first people I've met who believes that. I am aghast.

"Right, well I apologize, Enjolras," I begin walking again, "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, but you wouldn't be intruding! The more supporters we have, the better. There aren't very many other women there, but the barmaid is my friend's mistress, and she is sympathetic to the cause. I'm sure she'd love some company," he argues.

Since he is behind me, I roll my eyes. Of course, the mistress of a bourgeois student wants the company of a street rat whore like myself. Right. I'll believe it when I see it.

"I'll think about it," I say, just hoping he'll drop it.

But he doesn't.

"I don't mean this to be offensive, but you are the epitome of what our cause stands for. I think if you became a supporter, you could get some of the other lower class people involved as well."

I can hear the hope and enthusiasm in his voice.

"I wouldn't bet on that. If you haven't already noticed, I'm not really a people person."

Before he can respond, I point down another alley.

"Just go down this alley and turn right. The Musain will be two blocks away in that direction," I instruct.

"Thank you," he nods.

I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm.

"We're having a meeting right now. Why don't you just come and see what it's like? If you don't like it or don't want to be a part of the cause, then I'll never bother you again. Is that a deal, Eponine?"

Why is he so adamant I come to a meeting? But his offer does sound good. Come to one meeting, and then he never bothers me again? It's not that I don't like him. It's just that I don't have time to get wrapped up in something that will inevitably lead to a hopeless revolution. I wish Marius would see the same way I do. I don't want to have to watch him die.

"Deal, Enjolras," I answer.

I walk with him up to the Musain doors, fidgeting with the material of my ragged skirt. He may welcome me, but who's to say that his friends will? He offers me a small smile as he pushes the doors open. I follow behind him, and his stature hides most of my form from the rest of the students. All of the young men are talking and laughing. Some are playing card games, some are drinking. They seem like one big family.

"Musichetta?" Enjolras calls.

A curvy woman with long auburn ringlets gets up off of one of the student's laps and makes her way over to us.

"How can I help you, Apollo?" she asks, a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

_Apollo?_ Where did that come from and what does that mean? I hear Enjolras huff slightly at what I assume is a nickname. He steps to the side so Musichetta can see me better.

"This is Eponine. I was hoping you'd make her feel welcome here?"

"Well, of course! Just come with me, then Eponine!" she smiles.

Musichetta grabs my wrist and begins to pull me along. I turn back to Enjolras and glare at him slightly. He could have at least prepared me for what I would be facing here. She takes me around to various tables introducing me to everyone. So far, I have met a poet named Jehan, a big man named Bahorel, a fan maker called Feuilly, and a rather unlucky fellow called Bossuet. Two other men sit at a table with Enjolras but they look like they are having a serious conversation, so she skips them for the moment. The last table she takes me to is the one that she came from. It is emptier than before because the two men who are talking to Enjolras were sitting there when we came in. Now there are only two men left at the table, the man that Musichetta was sitting with and a man holding a dark glass bottle.

"Eponine, this is Joly," Musichetta introduced, gesturing to the man whose lap she was occupying only minutes earlier. Then she pointed to the man with the bottle, "This is our resident drunk, Grantaire."

Grantaire raised his glass in my direction, "Welcome, Eponine!"

Suddenly, I hear Enjolras's voice, loud and frantic, "Where is Marius?"

He must have been doing a headcount to make sure everyone made it out of the rally safely. I step forward and hold up my hand to get his attention.

"One of the other ways out of the short cut leads to his flat. I'm sure he went there," I assure.

Some of the panic seems to deflate from Enjolras's features and he relaxes.

"Alright then, we are all accounted for. I'd say everything went well today," he announces.

A man with glasses seated next to Enjolras stands up beside him, "We handed out all of our pamphlets, so we'll need to make some more."

With that, the entire crowd of students gets to work. Everyone moves about talking and swapping pieces of paper. I just sit and watch because I have no clue what they're doing. Everyone gets to work except for the man Musichetta introduced as Grantaire. I move to sit beside him.

"So Grantaire, right?"

"At your service, mademoiselle," he says with quite a bit of theatrics.

I laugh, "Just Eponine. Why aren't you working like they are?"

"I'm not exactly a supporter," he responds.

"And he lets you stay?" I question, gesturing to Enjolras who is bent over the table writing.

Grantaire scoffs, "Apollo doesn't _let _me do anything. I do as I please. I'm a bit of a cynic, don't really believe in much."

Oh, a cynic. He and I will get along well then. But there it was again, _Apollo. _

"You're the second person I've heard call Enjolras by Apollo. What does that mean?"

Grantaire takes a long pull on his bottle before answering, "Have you ever seen a drawing of the Greek god Apollo?"

I tell him that I haven't.

"Well, they look very similar to each other. Golden hair, pale skin, almost too perfect. I started calling him that, and then it spread. He doesn't like it too much. We only call him that to get under his skin," he smiles.

I nod in understanding. I will have to find a picture of Apollo.

I point to his bottle, "What are you drinking?"

"A woman of many questions, I see. I like you," he laughs before passing the bottle to me, "Take a drink."

I look at the bottle questioningly before deciding to trust him. I've barely known him five minutes, and I already like him. I bring the bottle to my lips and tip it back. The liquid burns terribly as it rolls down my throat. I swallow quickly and cough, handing the bottle back to him.

"What is that?" I splutter.

My father drinks, and I have too on occasion, but never anything that strong.

Grantaire chuckles at me, "It's absinthe. A little too strong for you?"

"A little? Try a lot! How in the world do you stomach that?" I exclaim.

"Years of practice, my dear Eponine," he winks before tipping the bottle back again.

I laugh at him. I think I've made a new friend. My attention shifts from the revolutionary students to Grantaire. We converse for quite a while, even once his brain succumbed to the alcohol he had been consuming steadfastly. Grantaire eventually passes out on the table in front of him and I look up to see only Enjolras and the two men I haven't met yet still left in the café.

"Where did everyone else go?"

The man with the glasses answers me, pulling a pocket watch from his trousers, "They've all gone home. It's nearly midnight."

It's only then that I realize that it is pitch dark outside.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it is."

Enjolras suddenly looks up from his papers, "Eponine, you still haven't met these two have you?"

He stands and gestures to the man with the glasses, "This is Combeferre." Then he turns to the other man who is grinning like a manic, "And this is Courfeyrac. Some of the closest friends I have. 'Ferre, Courfeyrac, this is Eponine."

They both shake my hands and tell me that it is a pleasure to meet me. I've never been around so many kind people in my life. They leave us shortly after. Enjolras goes back to reading the paper that he spent nearly the whole meeting writing.

"What did you write?" I ask.

"It's a new pamphlet idea," he explains.

"May I see it?"

He looks up from his seat with shock, "You read?"

I roll my eyes and snatch the paper from his hands, "I'm poor, not stupid. I have quite a good vocabulary too. The things you learn on the streets…I could have been a student like you!"

"Eponine, I apologize! I didn't mean that to be rude! I was just shocked. I know you're not stupid," he fumbles.

It's actually kind of fun to watch him stumble to apologize. I smile.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not mad. I'm just joking. But I can read."

Relief washes over his face, "Then by all means, read and tell me what you think."

I sit beside him and begin to read his elegant yet rushed handwriting. And what I read is good, really good. He has a way with words, which I already knew by listening to his speeches. It takes me a minute to finish reading but when I do, I nod my head and look up at him.

"It's really good, Enjolras. You should put this in your pamphlets."

He offers me one of his half-smiles, "Thank you. I think I'll retire for the evening. Shall I walk you home?"

I know I shouldn't return home now. It's too late, and my father won't be happy. I don't want to face him tonight. I don't want to ruin this night with these wonderful people. I glance at Grantaire.

"I think I'll stay here tonight if you don't mind, give Grantaire some company."

I can see in his eyes that he doesn't believe that's the reason I'm choosing to sleep in the café.

"Are you sure? He'll be fine here by himself. He sleeps here all the time."

I smile, "I'm sure."

"Very well. It's safer in the supply room and there are some blankets in there."

"Thank you, Enjolras."

He turns to leave, "I hope to see you soon, Eponine."

Once he leaves, I make my way to the supply room and make myself a nest out of the blankets. For the first time in a while, I actually sleep well.

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter was a little better than the last, especially since it was longer. Most of this story will be from Eponine's point of view, but there will be some other viewpoints later. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll let me know what you think!**

**~loislane16**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

_Enjolras_

After getting home from the cafe, I found I couldn't sleep, which was not uncommon for me. But this time it wasn't for my normal reasons. Normally I stay awake to continue making plans for the rebellion, writing new material for pamphlets, or studying for upcoming exams. Tonight, I can't shake the young gamine from my mind. Eponine. There is something special about her, I know it. I comb my fingers through my hair, trying to place just what it is. Unable to figure it out at the moment, I try to push it from my mind and get more comfortable. I shed my jacket and waistcoat, untucking my shirt from my trousers. I loosen my cravat and kick off my boots. As I sit on the edge of my bed, Eponine returns to my mind. She is much different from the other gamines I have had contact with. She is intelligent and independent. Underneath the grime and dirt, I can tell she is young, perhaps younger than myself. But her dark eyes observe things in such a way that I would guess she has seen a lifetime of struggles and experiences. I can tell she has a determined yet free spirit, and occasionally her eyes flash with a fierceness that tells me she can be passionate about something if she chose to be. She was right when she told me she could've been a student as well. She has probably learned more on the streets than I have in all my years of private tutoring and university. She was driven enough to make sure she learned to read, and it wouldn't surprise me if she also knew how to write and do arithmetic.

Although Marius hasn't ever told us anything about Eponine, I have seen her before. I have noticed her following Marius around like a lost puppy. Without a doubt, she must be head over heels for him, but in my opinion, it would be most beneficial for her if she steered clear of the young Baron. Yes, Marius is my friend, but I know he is still a bit concerned with the traditional ways that separate people of different classes. He fights along side me for our cause of equality, yet I can tell that deep down inside, he is warring with himself. He isn't fully dedicated to the cause, and when the time comes, I honestly won't be surprised if he chooses not to fight with us. Although I know Marius is a good, kind man, I could see his traditional ways taking over, preventing him from seeing Eponine as anything other than a friend because of social class. I feel badly for having such strong opinions about someone I barely know, but if Eponine knew what was good for her, she would know that her fascination with Marius will only lead to her heartbreak. It simply isn't worth it.

I have been ridiculed by my friends for years for not giving the slightest attention to any young women, but they only know what they see on the outside. Yes, I have seen some beautiful young women before and would've liked to maybe make their acquaintance, but I always remind myself of my own philosophy that it simply isn't worth it. I am too dedicated to my cause and Les Amis to worry about a fling of a romance. It would do nothing but effect my emotions and judgement, and I know I need to stay focused. Lack of focus could lead to my death. I know my friends think I am opposed to love or marriage in general, but that isn't true. I am often kept awake by the sheer feeling of loneliness and the fear that if I live past this rebellion, I will grow old and die alone. I sometimes have dreams that take place years from now in a changes France. In those dreams, I am an old man living in a cottage with my wife, a wife who's face and features are blurred. We often sit in silence on the porch of our quaint cottage in the countryside, our hands intertwined, needing nothing but each other's presence. But when I am jerked out of the dream, my loneliness returns with a crushing force.

Even though I have a fear of growing to be a lonely old man, I know I won't ever settle for anyone, just to have a companion or to satisfy my mother. In nearly every letter she writes, which come every other week, she asks me if I've met anyone and when I'll finally grow up and get married. I used to respond to those questions, but after a while when it was clear she was not going to listen to my reasoning, I ignored them entirely. The young women I see everyday on the streets, the ones Combeferre or Courfeyrac typically point out and tell me that they're eyeing me, I don't have any interest in. They are the women obsessed with social status, money, galas, and gossip. The ones who care more about if their dresses are up to par with current Paris fashion than they do about the homeless families and hungry children. If I were to express my fears to my friends, they would say they were silly and irrelevant, that I could find a girl anywhere, on any day of the week. But that's not the case. I have come to believe that the type of woman I dream if simply doesn't exist. One who speaks her mind and has opinions of her own, even if they vary from mine. Independent, passionate, strong, but also kind-hearted and gentle. I need to find someone who isn't just a companion but more so a partner, in every since of the word. It wouldn't matter to me where she came from or what her past was like. The past was just that, in the past. But I'm afraid that will only be a fantasy.

So now, not only do I have the haunting fear of being alone the rest of my life floating in my mind, but I also have Eponine floating there as well. I take a deep breath and walk to my washroom. I splash the cold water in the basin onto my face, washing the remnants of the day away. I pray I'll get some rest tonight. I have a very important lecture tomorrow. Drying of my face and the front of my hair, I walk back to my bedroom and change into one of my nightshirts. Even though I feel relaxed as I climb beneath the bedding, my mind is still constantly thinking. I turn to my side and stare out my small window at the stars, knowing it is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: so here was the first chapter from Enjolras's point of view. I hope you liked it! I wanted to portray Enjolras's in a deeper light than most people see him. Please, please, please tell me what you think! What do you think will happen next? **

**~loislane16**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

_Eponine_

When I wake, the supply room is still dark, leaving me to wonder just what time it is. I refold the blankets and stack the back on the shelf before easing the door open. Bright sunlight nearly blinds me, and I know I have slept longer than I needed to. Grantaire is already gone, another sign that it is late. Although I know the consequences will be bad when I get home, I don't regret spending the night at the cafe. That was the best sleep I'd gotten in a long time. Deep, dreamless sleep. Yes, I could've gone home late in the night, but dealing with my father would've ruined the wonderful night I had with Les Amis. I hope I can call them friends now. I don't really have any friends. Reluctantly, I start my trek home.

I know when I step through the door that it's going to be a long day. My father is ranting and raving, my mother is ignoring him, and Azelma is hiding in the corner. When his eyes catch sight of me, they flash with a fierce anger. He storms across the small flat, and I brace myself to be the brunt of his fury. He grabs my arm roughly, his grip much to tight, and shakes me.

"Where have ya been, ya little brat?" he demands, his putrid breath reeking of alcohol.

"Places," I say back.

I don't want him to know about Marius or Les Amis. I don't want to put them in danger.

"That's not an answer," he spits.

I won't let my father intimidate me. No one makes me feel small. No one scares me. No one.

"No place specific. Needed to get away from you scum," I spit back.

His rough hand slaps me hard across the cheek, an action I knew was coming. He laughs, full of hatred and evil.

"Call us scum all you want, but you're a Thenardier too, miss! You can't escape your bloodline!"

I snatch my arm out of his grasp and push past him. I could leave now. I could be rid of him and my just as terrible mother right now if I wanted to, but every time I look at Azelma, I know that's not possible at the moment. She is my little sister, and if my parents aren't going to be parents, then I have to take care of her. She's only a few years younger than me, but she is much more innocent that I. Mainly because she has lived under my protection. I have always protected her, and my brother when he lived with us. My parents kicked him out when they decided he was a useless mouth they couldn't afford to feed. I haven't seen little Gavroche since. I walk over to her and offer her a smile and my hand. Her trembling fingers find mine, and I pull her up. She follows me into our small, closet of a room and I shut the door behind us. There is one wooden chair in the corner, which I use to wedge under the doorknob. Azelma has already sat on her pallet of raggedy blankets, her arms wrapped around herself as if she is trying to hold herself together. I know the feeling. I have felt it many times, but I've learned to swallow it, not let it have control over me. I sit beside her and wait for her to speak, tell me why she's trembling so badly. I know she won't tell me unless she wants to, so I don't pry.

Finally she looks up at me, "He's been really angry."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "He's always angry, 'Zelma."

"I know but it just seems like it's getting worse," she sighs.

I shake my head, "No, you're just older now. You're realizing it. I've protected you for years, but I don't know how much longer I can."

A sob escapes her, and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, telling her not to cry. I learned a long time ago that crying doesn't help a thing. She finally calms down and takes a deep breath, but it catches in her throat and she releases a horrific cough. I hear the rattling all the way into her chest, and I am immediately filled with worry. I lean back to look at her.

"Are you alright, 'Zelma?"

She nods, "I'm fine, 'Ponine."

I know she is lying but I don't press the issue. Suddenly, our father pounds on the door and Azelma nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Open this door! Now!"

I give my sister a reassuring look before moving across the room to remove the chair and open the door.

He stares at me menacingly, "Since you were out doing who knows what, you'll be working the streets tonight, and you'd better make enough to make up for last night," he stares around me at Azelma, "You ought to be working too, brat."

I raise my hands to stop him, "There's no need for 'Zelma to work like I do. Would only give me competition, and she's much better working around the house. Besides, I make enough for me and her combined and you know that."

My father grumbles, "Fine, but be out there by dark. A street corner, the docks, and alley. I don't care as long as you're getting customers."

I shut the door and place the chair under the knob again. When I face Azelma, she is looking at me with terror in her eyes. I know what she is thinking.

"I'll be fine Azelma. I've been doing it for years."

I have been. My father has used my body for profit since the time he suddenly said I'd become a lady. I started with Montparnasse, then the rest of his gang friends, and finally the streets. I just learned to grit my teeth and bear it. But I don't want Azelma to have to deal with it.

"But I know you don't like it."

I sit beside her again, "Azelma, of course I don't like getting used by every dirty drunk out there, but it shuts father up and it keeps you from having to do it. As long as I'm here, you won't ever have to do it."

I can't bear the thought of Azelma going through the horrors that I've gone through. There are so many unspeakable "side effects" that come along with using your body as a business. I told myself I would never speak of some of my experiences, and when they come to mind, I push them back down.

"Don't worry about me, Azelma," I tell her.

"You should get some rest if you're working tonight," she says quietly.

"You're right."

I move to my thin pallet and try to get some rest.

* * *

_Enjolras_

My mind is once again plagued with thoughts and questions that I have no answers to. After a long day of classes and listening to professors drone on, I need to clear my mind. Or at least try to. It is already dark, and I gaze up at the stars which are brighter than normal. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I let my feet take over, taking me anywhere they choose. Somehow, I end up in a part of town I've never been before. It's darker and a bit dilapidated. Then I spot the scantily dressed women looming in the shadows. The prostitutes were busy tonight. I know they'll try to grab my attention, desperate for a penny, but I know I'll simply ignore them. There was one night, a night no one knows about and a night that I'll always regret, when I didn't ignore them. I was almost overcome by my feeling of loneliness and in my screwed up state of mind, I employed the company of one of the prostitues. She was pretty, no doubt, but she mindless, statuesque. She went through the night doing what she had trained herself to do, doing what she had done with a countless number of other men. For that short moment, I didn't feel as lonely as before. The next morning, everything sank in, and I hated myself. It hadn't made the loneliness go away. It had only made a new feeling come over me, a feeling of self-loathing. I wanted to vomit, forget I had ever done what I did. I had not even known the young prostitute's name. For the longest time, I found myself purely despicable. After a while, I hated myself less, but I still knew I had made a grievous mistake, and I knew I'd never make it again.

So this time, as I have done many times before, I look straight ahead and continue on my way. But something catches my eye and causes me to look in the prostitutes' direction. Normally the girls come out of the shadows, towards the gentlemen walking by. Then why do I see one slinking back into the shadows, away from me. It is only when I catch her dark, fierce eyes that I recognize her. Rather than approach her directly, which I know is a bad idea since she is obviously trying to avoid me, I go to the old hag who controls them all. She is standing at the corner and smiles when she sees me approaching.

"Good Monsieur, are you looking for a bit of company tonight?" she rasp, her voice rough from ale.

"Perhaps," I answer, the words physically stinging as they roll off of my tongue.

"Well, don't you see something you like? For a handsome young Monsieur like yourself, I will give you a good price."

I put on my best mask, pretending that this whole ordeal doesn't make me sick to my stomach.

I point, "The brunette, in the shadows over there."

The hag smiles, "She's a bit of a feisty one. But as you wish. 'Ponine!" she shouts.

I watch as she reluctantly makes her way over to us. She doesn't make eye contact with me and she doesn't speak.

"She's yours, Monsieur. Pay and you can leave, go where you please," the hag tells me.

Eponine finally speaks, but she doesn't look at me, "With due respect, Monsieur, I decline your business."

"Excuse me?" the hag growls.

"I said no. I won't go with him," Eponine says a bit more forcefully.

The hag grabs Eponine's wrist tightly, "You'll do as I say, and I say that you'll do what the gentleman asks."

I read Eponine's expression and know that she knows better than to put up more of a fight.

The hag turns to me, "20 francs for the hour, Monsieur."

"How much for the night?" I inquire.

"200 francs."

I pull the bills from my pocket, "Very well."

After placing the bills in the hag's hand, I offer my arm to Eponine, "Come along."

Her hand wraps around my arm, and I notice her fingers are trembling. When we are out of earshot from the nest of prostitutes, I hear Eponine sniff.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispers.

"Doing what?" I reply.

She jerks her hand from my arm and wheels around to face me.

"Enjolras, do you not realize what you just did? I am a _whore_, and you just bought me! For the whole night even! Is that why you were kind to me last night? Is that why you welcomed me to your meeting? Because you wanted to share a bed with me? I thought you were different," she rasps, emotion thick in her voice.

In the moonlight, I see tears in her eyes, and I immediately hurt for her.

"Eponine, I know what I did, but let me be clear that I have no intentions of sleeping with you," I explain.

She looks thoroughly confused, "Then why did you waste 200 francs of your money on me?"

"Even though I barely know you, I consider you a friend, and friends take care of each other. When I saw you there, I couldn't just walk by and let you get groped by dirty pieces of scum all night."

"Well, thank you for trying to be my knight in shining armor, but I have been 'groped' by countless dirty pieces of scum over many years. One more night wouldn't have done me in."

Her words make me ache. No one should have to sell themselves.

"Why Eponine? Why have you had to put yourself through this for so many years?"

She looks away, refusing to answer. I don't really want to press it any further so I offer her my arm again.

"Well, I payed for a night with you, and I don't want to spend it on this random street corner."

I see a mixture of anger and fear flash in her eyes so I smile at her gently.

"Just trust me," I say quietly.

After turning it through in her mind a couple of times, her trembling hand grasps my arm again and I lead her down the street.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! To answer a reviewer's question: I'm not sure what other pov's there will be. I do know for sure that it will mostly be Eponine and Enjolras's pov's. Don't hesitate to ask questions or tell me what you think! I always welcome criticism! Please review and hopefully I'll be posting again soon! **

**~loislane16**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

_Eponine_

I don't know what is up Enjolras's sleeve, but the more we walk, the less nervous I feel. We don't talk, just let the silence consume us. He walks a slower pace than I know he normally does, to make it easier for me to keep up with his strides. We finally stop outside of a small flat.

"Where are we?" I question.

"This is my home," Enjolras answers, unlocking the door and holding it open for me.

I glance at him hesitantly before stepping through. It is small but cozy, with a sofa, desk, bookshelf, and fireplace in the main room. I can see a small kitchen with a small wooden table to eat at. Down a short hallway are two more doors, and I assume they lead to his bedroom and washroom. I hear the door shut and lock behind me. I turn to face Enjolras and watch as he sheds his coat, hanging it over his desk chair.

"Why did you bring me to your home if you don't want to sleep with me?"

I want to trust him very badly, but I find that trust is something that never comes easily for me.

"I already explained why. You're my friend, and I want to help."

I don't say anything. I want to tell him that I don't need help, that I can handle it on my own, but I don't.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

I am about to tell him that I am fine when my stomach rumbles loudly, deceiving me.

He grins at me, "I guess so. You can have a seat. I'll be right back."

I stare at the couch after he disappears, then look down at myself. My clothes, my skin are much too filthy. They will certain soil his couch. He returns moments later, but stops short when he sees me standing in the middle of the room, staring at the couch.

"Is something wrong, Eponine?"

I look up to see him standing there with a tray of food in his hands.

I shake my head, "I can't sit, Enjolras. Look at me. I am filthy. My clothes, my skin, I am a walking bag of dirt. I refuse to ruin your furniture."

"Eponine, you won't ruin my furniture just by sitting. I am not worried about that."

I hold my ground, simply staring at him. Finally he sighs.

"Very well. The table then. You cannot ruin the wood."

I silently agree and sit in one of the two chairs at the small wooden table. He places the tray in between us and sits as well. There is fruit, bread, and cheese, as well as two goblets of wine.

"Thank you, Enjolras," I say, my mouth watering.

"Of course."

We eat together, and I try to pace myself, not act too starved.

"Why do you have to turn to prostitution, Eponine?" he asks quietly after a few minutes.

I don't want to talk about it, but if I want friends, I suppose I must open up.

"It isn't my own choice. I've never wanted to have to do it. My father forces me, and if I refused, he'd only force my little sister. I want to do everything I can to protect her," I reply, looking down at my food.

"Your sister?" Enjolras questions, curiosity in his voice.

"Azelma. She is thirteen, four years younger than me."

He doesn't say anything for a little while, and I know he is analyzing me.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he finally says.

"Of course. I mean, I know I have to because she's my sister, but it's not just out of obligation. I care more about her than anything in the world, and I would do anything to protect her. I know I've been through pretty horrific things, and I just want to do whatever I can to keep her from having to go through what I've been through."

I feel like I've spilled out all my emotions, and now I am worried I shouldn't have done that.

"You have a very big heart, Eponine."

I snort, "How little you know, Enjolras."

"Say what you want, but underneath your strong, tough exterior, I know you're a very loving person. It just might be buried way beneath your surface," he replied.

His words strike me in a funny way. I don't know how to reply. Is there still that loving person I used to be buried deep inside me? I care about Marius, I care about Azelma, but that is all. Could he and his revolutionary friends help me rediscover that person I once was? I'm not sure, and I push the thought from my mind before I let myself get too hopeful. I turn the attention to him.

"What about you? Do you really care about those 'friends' of yours? Or are you just using them to help achieve a successful end to your cause?" I question.

Enjolras looks like I have just slapped him hard across the face.

"Are you serious? Of course I care about them! Why would you accuse me of that?" he demands.

"It's just that you are the leader if this little revolutionary group, and you've somehow gotten them all on board with a cause that will possibly lead to their deaths."

"Eponine, they all understand the consequences of their actions of being apart of this group. I, in no way, made them join. They joined of their own free will. We all share the same dream and ideals. That of a free and equal France, a better home for our children. I care deeply for my friends. They are the only family I have, and if this cause leads to some of our lives being lost, I dearly hope I am one to go because I don't know that I could live with myself, knowing that they are gone," he fires back.

I blink, "I'm sorry, Enjolras. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know. I suppose it's good to have a family like that."

Enjolras gets up and clears the table, stacking the dirty plates in the washbin.

"Now that you've asked me a personal question, it's my turn to ask you one," Enjolras grins.

"I thought you already did that," I reply dryly.

"Humor me," he chuckles.

"Alright."

Enjolras sits back down at the table and leans on his elbows.

"Why are you so head over heels with Marius?"

I am utterly shocked. How does he know? I am too floored to be angry.

"How did you know?" I whisper.

"I am very observant. I've seen you before we met, following him around. I can see it in your eyes, the hopefulness that he'll return your feelings."

I am stunned. Those crystal blue eyes can actually see into my soul. The thought sends a shiver down my spine.

I sigh, "Honestly, I don't know why. I know it is hopeless, that he will never pay me enough attention to see me that way, but I suppose we can't chose who we fall for, can we?"

"Sure we can. We all have free will. It would do you so much good if you were to forget about Marius. I don't mean that to sound rude or cruel, but the fact is, you are independent and intelligent. You can go far places on your own, and Marius would only hold you back. Maybe not Marius himself, but your hope that he will eventually love you will."

Enjolras is only a few years older than me. How is he so wise? But even in his wise words, I can hear statements only a dreamer would say.

"Me go far places? A gamine? Okay, let's not even go as far as that. A woman? It would be a miracle," I snort.

Enjolras looks back at me, a bright fire in his eyes.

"That is what we are fighting for, Eponine. An equal chance for everyone. One day, hopefully soon, none of those things you listed will matter," he exclaims passionately.

I don't have the heart to tell him that his chances of winning against the government are slim to none, so I just smile.

"Maybe so, Enjolras."

"You are welcome to use my washroom and draw a bath," he offers.

A bath with clean water. How I would love to be clean again, but I can't.

"That sounds so wonderful, but I can't. It would be too suspicious for me to return home after a night of 'working' and be completely clean. I don't really want to face my father's wrath."

His face falls slightly, and I can see concern in his eyes.

"How much of that money will you get, Eponine?"

I shrug, "Most of it. The Madame only profits little from us. I imagine your 200 francs will make my father very happy. Maybe I won't have to deal with his anger all day."

"Do you receive the brunt of his anger often?"

"Only when he's in a bad mood, which is almost every day."

Enjolras doesn't say anything back. Finally he yawns.

"You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa."

I immediately shake my head, "No, I won't take your bed from you. And I won't ruin your bed covers. My dress is much too filthy. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense! My bed covers can be cleaned, Eponine. I will give you one of my night shirts to use if it will make you feel better."

I think for a moment. I can tell in his voice that he is not going to relent on this one. I am too tired to argue any further.

"Alright. But only if you're sure."

"I am," he smiles.

I watch as he gets up and disappears down the hallway. He returns only moments later with a nightshirt in hand.

"Here you go."

I nod my thanks and excuse myself to the washroom. I splash a bit of the water from the washbin onto my face and strip my filthy dress off of me. After slipping into Enjolras's nightshirt, I fold the dress as best as I can. I look down at myself. I really didn't think this through. I have to walk out of the washroom and into his bedroom, wearing only his thin nightshirt. I know it is stupid of me to be self-conscious or modest, considering how I make money for my father, but something about Enjolras seeing me like this makes my cheeks burn with embarrassment. The nightshirt only stops halfway down my thighs, and I know some of my scars are visible. I take a deep breath and step out, clasping my hands in front of me. I come to the end of the hallway to find Enjolras arranging blankets over his sofa.

"I probably won't see you in the morning. I need to get out early to get my money from the Madame," I inform him.

He looks up at me, and I can see the shock in his face at my appearance.

"Very well, Eponine. I'll see you soon, I hope," he says.

"I do as well. Goodnight, Enjolras."

"Goodnight."

I turn to leave, but something stops me.

"Oh, and Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything tonight," I say quietly.

He smiles at me, "Of course Eponine."

With that, I disappear into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me. There are books and papers stacked everywhere, but his bed looks too comfortable for words, easily big enough for two or more people, if they are small like me. I climb under the covers, grateful for their warmth. Enjolras's bed smells like parchment and soap, which I assume is what he smells like as well. It is comforting, and it isn't long before I drift into sleep.

**Author's Note: So, what do you guys think so far? Is there anything particular you'd like to see happen in the story? Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

_Enjolras_

When I wake the next morning, Eponine is already gone, as I expected her to be. I get ready for my classes quickly and go to pick my things up off of my desk when I see a note lying there.

In a loopy handwriting, it reads: _Enjolras, thank you for your kindness. As I said before, I had to leave early, but I do hope I will see you soon. Who knows? Maybe I'll show up to another one of your meetings. _

_Until then,_

_Eponine_

I smile as I finish reading the note. Eponine is mysterious, no doubt, but she is special. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for my classes, so I delicately fold the note and place it on my desk for safekeeping.

* * *

_Eponine_

I didn't want to leave the comfort of Enjolras's bed, but I knew I must. I went hastily to the Madame and got my money before returning home. As I step through the door, my father is already awake, yelling at Azelma. I slap the money on the table and grab Azelma's wrist.

"Come on, 'Zelma," I say, pulling her into the room.

"I was talking to her, brat!" my father yells at me.

I ignore him and barricade us inside our room. I turn to Azelma and wipe the tears from her cheeks, noticing that one of her brow bones is slowly turning purple.

"Azelma, did he hit you?"

She nods, her lip trembling. Fury comes in waves through my body. He has never laid a hand on my sister, mainly because I haven't allowed him to.

I take her hands in mine, "We're leaving."

Her eyes grow wide, "We can't, 'Ponine! Father will find us."

"Azelma, we can't keep taking his abuse!"

Tears well in her eyes, "Please, 'Ponine. I'm afraid to leave."

I stare at her for a moment, tears filling my own eyes.

"Alright," I finally rasp, "alright we'll stay for now. But you must swear to me that you will tell me if he ever lays a hand on you again."

"I will. I promise."

I nod, hoping she is telling the truth. Then, she suddenly doubles over, coughing loudly. I grab her shoulder to steady her.

"'Zelma, are you okay?" I ask, alarmed.

She nods, "Just didn't get much rest last night. I was worried about you."

"I was perfectly fine. You should take care of yourself."

With that, Azelma eases into her mattress slowly, curling up.

* * *

_Enjolras_

The day of classes is long and tedious. I can't wait to receive my law certificate and start working. That is, if I live that long. As I trudge back to my flat, I find that I am hoping Eponine will be joining us at the meeting tonight. I really enjoy her company. Once I'm at home, I dump all my books on my desk and pick up the note she left me, reading it again. Her handwriting is elegant, yet immature, but all the loops in her letters make me smile. I find it's unique, much like her personality. What has gotten into me? I shake my head, and put the note down. I need to read through the new pamphlet before the meeting tonight, since we'll begin to copy them. Maybe Eponine will read through it for me? She seemed genuine when she gave me her opinion last time. I fill the following hours with reviewing the pamphlet and beginning a speech I must write for one of my classes. It is finally time for me to head to the cafe, so I grab my materials and stuff them into my coat to begin my walk.

Only minutes later, I'm in the top floor of the cafe, feeling right at home as all the Amis chatter around me. It isn't too much later that I see Eponine slink up the stairs and try to blend in with the crowd. I smile and nod at her, and she smiles back but I can tell something is wrong. I am about to go over to her when Marius approaches her and her face lights up. Of course. I sigh and sit at a table in the corner, sort of secluded from the others. Suddenly, I feel a tug on my jacket sleeve and look down to see Gavroche standing beside me, eyes wide.

"Hello, Gav! Is something wrong?"

I really do care for the boy. I know he has no family and lives on the streets, so I do whatever I can to be a friend to him. I see a younger version of myself in him.

"I think I know her," he whispers, pointing toward Eponine, "Would you introduce me, Enjolras?"

"Of course."

I stand and begin to walk over to Eponine, Gavroche following close behind. When I reach her, I put a hand on Gavroche's shoulder.

"Eponine, I want to introduce you to someone. This is-"

Eponine's face goes slack and she immediately drops to her knees, taking Gavroche's face in her hands.

"Gav, Gavroche, is it really you?" she questions, tears welling in her eyes.

He nods, "Yes, 'Ponine, it's me."

She lets out a little cry, stroking the boy's hair before wrapping him up in a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again, you little rascal."

I clear my throat, "Um excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but, you two know each other?"

Eponine stands, but keeps a hand on Gavroche, as if she doesn't ever want to let him go for fear of losing him.

She wipes a tear away, "Gavroche is my little brother. My parents threw him out when he was much smaller. I haven't seen him since."

I am genuinely shocked.

"Oh, well I'm glad you could have this reunion."

Her eyes welled with tears again as she gazed at me, "I am as well."

Gavroche grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a table to get reacquainted with his sister.

A short bit later I saw her sitting alone, gazing at her brother lovingly as he chatted with Courfeyrac. I walk over to her and slid into the chair next to her.

"How long have you known him?" she asks me.

"For a while a suppose. Courfeyrac brought him to the group for the first time. He's something else," I chuckle.

"He always has been. It's been so long. I haven't seen him since he was merely a little thing. I haven't stopped worrying. But it makes me feel better that he is acquainted with your group. I know he has people who care about him."

I nod, "He certainly does. Although he won't come live with any of us. He much prefers the streets."

She snorts, "He's a ten year old boy. No rules, live however you want, of course he likes the streets better."

I'm silent for a moment before I lean forward, "Is everything alright, Eponine? You seemed troubled when you came in earlier."

She looked down, "I'm fine, Enjolras."

I lower my voice, "You can tell me. I wouldn't dare share you personal life with others. And I know that it helps to have a listening ear."

She looks up at me, and I can almost see the walls that she keeps up so high falling ever so slightly.

"It's my sister. When I came home this morning, I learned that my father had hit her. It made me furious. He'd never laid a hand on her before, probably because I'd taken all of his abuse for her. I wanted to leave with her, but she was too afraid. She said he'd find us. I told her we'd stay for now, but if he ever laid a hand on her again, we would leave and never look back."

I was slightly surprised that she actually divulged this information to me.

"Just know, Eponine, that myself and the rest of the Amis are always here for you and your sister."

She smiles weakly, "Thank you, Enjolras."

I nod at her before going to find Combeferre to discuss plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

_Eponine_

When I arrive home, I immediately know something is wrong. The entire place is eerily quiet, and thee doesn't seem to be anyone home. The hair on the back of my neck stands up, and panic settles in my stomach. I just know something terrible has happened. I fly up to mine and Azelma's room and throw the door open, nearly gasping at the sight. My sister lies almost entirely naked on her thin mattress, shivering as she grips her tattered bed covers. There is a small spatter of blood on her pillow. I slam the door shut and drop to my knees beside her.

"'Zelma! Azelma, please wake up," I plead, taking her face in my hands.

Her eyes ease open, and they are already filled with tears.

"Azelma, what's happened to you?"

"Father, he let the gang..."

But she couldn't finish. She fell into gut wrenching sobs. I already knew what the ending to that sentence was. I'd experienced this only a few years before. He let the gang have their way with my little sister, to initiate her into the prostitute lifestyle. I want to retch. I try to comfort her, stroke her hair and whisper soft words. And then as my hand brushes her forehead, I feel it. I don't know I didn't notice it before, but she is abnormally warm and her cheeks are terribly flushed. I swallow the lump in my throat and work up the courage to ask her about the blood on her pillow.

"'Zelma, where did the blood come from? Did one of them hit you?"

She shook her head, "I was coughing, and all of a sudden there was blood. My chest hurts, 'Ponine. I don't know what's wrong."

My heart sank. Azelma needed medical attention immediately. I look around me frantically before I see her ragged dress which is now completely torn, making me curse under my breath. I snatch a worn trench coat up from underneath my bed cover and shake it out.

"'Zelma, you need help. I need to to put this coat on and come with me. Can you do that?" I ask, my voice trembling.

She nods and takes the coat from my hands, but her motions are slow and stiff, lethargic. I know I will have to help her most of the way. I glance around the room, looking for anything we might need later on, because we are definitely not returning to this hell-hole. I notice my newsboys cap and tug it on. Other than that, we leave everything else behind. I help Azelma down the stairs and out of the flat as fast I can. Once we reach the street, there is a warm breeze which only agitates her cough even more. We have to stop every so often for her to cough, and it sounds like her lungs are going to come right out of her chest. I try to comfort her and wipe the little amount of blood from her chin as it splatters into the air. I know this isn't good. We finally reach the first place I thought of. I release Azelma and let her lean against the brick wall.

"Marius!" I shout, pounding on the door as loud as I can.

There is no answer.

"Marius, please! Please open the door," I yell.

Still no one comes, and I begin to panic. He isn't home. I knot my fingers into my hair and huff.

"We have to keep moving Azelma. You need help."

She is shivering even more violently, and has her arms wrapped tight around her abdomen.

She shakes her head, "I don't think I can, 'Ponine."

"Don't say that! You can and you will. You have to."

I wrap an arm around her waist and try to lift her slightly so she doesn't have to bear all of her weight. She coughs again, and this time it shakes her entire scrawny frame. After what seems like hours we finally arrive at the only other place I know to go, and I am weary with exhaustion and soaked in sweat. I am desperate.

I slam my palm against the door, "Enjolras. Enjolras, please!" I scream.

If he doesn't come to the door, I am certain that Azelma will die in the street. Suddenly the door is slung open at an alarming speed, Enjolras stands before us with a shocked expression on his face.

"Eponine?" he questions, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"Please help. She needs a doctor," I gasp.

Without a word, Enjolras scoops Azelma up into his arms and carries her to his bed.

He turns to face me, "Are you okay?"

I see the concern in his blue eyes, and it almost makes me cry. No one else cares about people like me, but yet this man does.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just Azelma. She needs a doctor immediately," I nod.

He snatches his coat off of his chair and looks at me, "I'll be back shortly."

Then he is gone, nearly sprinting out of the door.

I go to his bedroom and sit on the side of the bed next to Azelma. She stares up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you 'Ponine," she rasps.

I brush the sweaty hair off of her forehead and pull the covers up to her chin.

"I love you too, so much Azelma. Everything's going to be just fine. You're going to be fine."

But then I wonder, who am I assuring, her or myself? I continue to stroke her hair and him lullabies that I used to sing to her and Gavroche when they were so small. My voice breaks as I watch her drift into sleep. Only a few minutes later, I hear the door open. I jump up and meet the two men in the living area. Enjolras stands there with Joly. The doctor steps forward.

"What are her symptoms?" he asks immediately.

"She has been coughing for a while, but now when she coughs, there is blood. She seems to have a high fever, and she told me her chest was hurting. You should also know that she was raped repeatedly earlier today. I couldn't get much information out of her about that, but maybe you can," I explain.

"Thank you, Eponine. I will do my best."

Joly disappears into the bedroom, shutting the door. I just stand there frozen. His face was grim as I was listing off the symptoms. I am bracing myself for the worst.

"She is in good hands, Eponine."

I nod, barely acknowledging Enjolras. I finally look up at him when I feel him lay and hand on my shoulder.

"Sit, please. You look exhausted."

I don't have the will to argue with him this time, so I ease onto the sofa. He sits in a chair adjacent to me.

"What happened?"

The tears begin to form then.

"That dirt bag let his gang do whatever they wanted to my baby sister. They raped her over and over, and it just let them. I tried so hard to protect her. The incident probably only made her illness worse," I sigh and wipe the tears from my cheeks, "I'm never going back there."

"You shouldn't have to. You and Azelma are welcome with any of us Amis at any time."

I nod, too consumed with emotion to say anything more. It seems like an eternity before Joly steps out of the room.

He offers a smile to me,"Eponine, can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

My heart plummets into my stomach but I nod and stand to my feet. I faintly feel Enjolras squeeze my wrist in reassurance as I pass him. When we step outside, I am unable to find my voice.

Finally Joly sighs,"Eponine, your sister is very sick. You were right to assume that she has a high fever. Try to place a cold rag on her head and see if that helps. It pains me to tell you that I don't know what else to do for her. When there is blood in the cough, it doesn't usually end well. I can her that her cough rattles deep into her chest. It is likely that the...incident only worsened the stress that was already on her body. I do have some herbs you could coax into her for the pain, but other than that, I don't know what else do to. Just make her comfortable. I'm so sorry, Eponine."

I feel as if the air has been knocked from my lungs, although I somewhat suspected this answer. My sister is dying. My chin quivers as I nod.

"Thank you, Joly," I whisper.

"If you want to go be with her, I'll leave the herbs with Enjolras and let him know of the situation."

I almost turn to go back inside, but then I stop.

"How much longer do you think..."

I can't finish my sentence.

"I couldn't say for sure, Eponine. It could be days, but it also could be weeks."

I nod again before going inside, passing Enjolras without saying a word, and sitting on the edge of the bed by my sleeping sister. I pick up her clammy hand, and stroke her head.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Eponine," I hear Enjolras say.

"I can't talk about it right now."

"I understand. I just want to help you get settled."

I turn and smile weakly at him, "Thank you."

Within a few minutes, Enjolras has given me a bowl of cool water and rags. He has also prepared me a pallet of the floor next to Azelma, given me a nightshirt, and a chair for me to sit by her bed. I am nearly falling alseep where I stand when I finally get to sit down by my sister. I am vaguely aware of Enjolras draping a blanket around my shoulders as my eyes ease shut.

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to apologize for the previous chapter. I wasn't very happy with it, and it just was some of my weaker work. That being said, I am much happier with this chapter, and I hope my readers liked it as well. I hope to update again soon. Buckle up, because it's about to be a bumpy (quite dramatic) ride! **

**~loislane16**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

_Enjolras_

I don't get much sleep that night. I simply can't. I am too worried about the sisters staying in my home. I am up almost every two hours to check on them, and each time I find the same scene. Azelma is asleep, her face flushed and sweaty. Eponine is slumped over in the chair sleeping, her hand still grasping Azelma's. I can't help but be sad for young Azelma. She has barely gotten to live her life, and with what Joly explained to me, she won't live past a few weeks. In the early morning hours, I decide that I simply can't leave them here by themselves. Eponine can't be alone if her sister's condition were to worsen or God forbid she die. I am on good standing with all of my professors, so I venture out before I know they will wake to find Combeferre. I ask him to explain to my professors that I have an extremely ill family member that I must care for, and I will be back to classes as soon as possible.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asks when I explain the situation.

"No. All there is to do is sit and wait."

"Well, if you need to get out of your flat, let me know and I'll come sit with them."

"Thank you, 'Ferre," I smile before turning back to head home as quickly as possible.

I stop to pick up some food and when I get home, I plate it. Stepping into my bedroom, I notice that Eponine is awake. I hold the plate out to her.

"I picked up some food."

"I'm not hungry," she replies flatly.

I sigh, "Eponine, you need to eat. At least keep it with you and you can nibble from it."

Wordlessly, she takes the plate and sits it on the bedside table.

"I was thinking, you two will be staying here a while, so I'm going to go out later and get some things so that you two can be more at home," I say.

"You don't have to do that," Eponine sniffs.

"Well, I want to."

Suddenly, Eponine looks up at me curiously, "Why aren't you headed to your classes?"

I shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I had Combeferre tell my professors that I'll be out for a while so that can stay here with you two."

At first, Eponine's eyes flash with what I would assume is anger. She is independent, and certainly doesn't need someone with her at all times. But then, her gaze softens, tears appear in her big, brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Just then, Azelma releases a terrible cough that rattles her entire frame. Blood spatters on her chin and sunken cheeks. Eponine hurries to lift her head and shoulders off of the bed to keep her from choking, and I grab a piece of cloth by the bowl of water. Eponine takes it from me with trembling hands. I watch as she cleans her sister's face, wiping away the little droplets of red. Azelma's eyes open and her face screws up in pain.

"It hurts, 'Ponine," she coughs.

Eponine strokes her sister hair and turns to me, "The herbs Joly left. Can we try them?"

I nod and quickly get the herbs and a glass. Pouring a small amount of wine, I mix together the herbs and the drink so it will hopefully be easier to take.

I hold the glass out to Eponine, "I mixed them into the drink."

She took the glass and lifted Azelma's head up so she could sip from it. It takes a few minutes, but Azelma finally downs the whole glass of wine and herbs. The wine is enough to numb her senses since she is so frail and small, and it isn't long before she begins to doze off. Eponine hums a quiet lullaby and strokes her sister's hand as she finally falls back asleep.

"Eponine, if you need anything, then don't hesitate to let me know," I say.

"Thank you, Enjolras," she whispers, not turning to look at me.

I leave the two sisters alone then. I have a feeling that's what Eponine is used to and most certainly wants right now. To be alone with her dying sister.

* * *

_Eponine_

I haven't left the bedroom all day. I have stayed by Azelma's side for every passing hour. My only movement has been picking off the food Enjolras brought me and standing to stretch. Enjolras left a little while earlier to get whatever he thought would make us more at home. I know he's trying to help, but I am too sad to show gratitude or happiness. Combeferre sits in the living room waiting on Enjolras to return.

I gaze at my sleeping sister, and it pains me to know that it won't be long now. I've seen too many people die on the streets, so I know Azelma's day isn't far off. Not the with color and temperature of her skin and certainly not with the amount of blood that leaves her body each time she coughs. I don't want her to be afraid, but I can't prevent that. I just don't want to be alone when she leaves me. I hear the front door open and know Enjolras is home. I hear some conversation and a bit of a ruckus before Enjolras slowly opens the bedroom door.

"I brought home some things for you two. And Joly is here to check on Azelma."

"So I'm guessing he wants me to leave the room for a bit?"

Enjolras nods. I get up reluctantly, squeezing her hand one last time. As I step into the living area and Joly takes my place, I nearly gasp at the sight. There are two mattresses, loads of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor.

"Enjolras, you really didn't...how did you...why?" I finally ask.

"Because you need someplace comfortable to rest. You're already emotionally exhausted. There is no need to be physically exhausted as well."

"How much money do you have?" I blurt out, knowing immediately that it was inappropriate.

He puts his hands in his pockets, "Plenty. More than I know what to do with. I figured I'd let you decide how you want to set things up. I can take one mattress and sleep in here and take the other one in the bedroom for you. Or we can push the two mattresses together in the living room for you and Azelma. It really depends if you want to move your sister or not."

I am simply astonished by his kindness.

"I think I should ask Azelma what she wants."

He nods, and we wait in silence as Joly finishes his exam. When he finally comes out of the room, he looks as if he is about to speak but glances at Enjolras nervously.

"Do you want to speak in private?" he asks me hesitantly.

I look at Enjolras before responding, "It's alright. We can talk here."

Enjolras is almost just as involved in this as I am. There is no need for Joly to have to repeat himself.

"Have you been giving her the herbs?"

"Once this morning. They seemed to help," I say hopefully.

Joly looks at me sadly, "The herbs will only numb her pain and make it easier for her to breathe. They won't make her better. They are just to make her more comfortable."

"So what do you suggest?"

He sighs, "Unfortantely, nothing. Just make her as comfortable as possible. I wish there was something I could give her, but it's too far progressed. I'm sorry, Eponine."

I nod solemnly. I didn't want to hear that, but I knew one night wouldn't chance her outcome. I look at both of them men standing there.

"I'm going to go see her," I rasp.

I walk into the room to find her awake. Her breaths are rattly and shaky and she looks at me through foggy eyes.

"How are you feeling, Azelma?" I ask as I sit down and take her hand.

"Sick," she says quietly.

I decide to try to take her mind off of it.

"Monsieur Enjolras went and bought us some things to make us more comfortable. Would you like to stay in this bedroom, or would you rather me and you sleep in the living room together on mattresses?"

She looks toward the small window in the wall.

"Is there a bigger window in the living room?" she asks.

I think for a moment.

"Yes, there is. One where you can see the street and trees and stars."

"Then I want to be there, 'Ponine."

"Alright," I whisper before leaving the room to talk to Enjolras.

"She wants to move in here where the bigger window is, so I'll stay in here with her."

"Okay. We can do that. Are you okay, Eponine?" he asks.

"I suppose. Foggy, though."

He nods, then we get to work making up the beds, loading them with blankets and pillows. Enjolras tries to keep me from helping, but I refuse. I want to feel useful. After he practically forces some food down my throat, I take some soup to Azelma. Enjolras stands in the small hallway, giving us privacy but there in case I need assistance. I manage to only get a few spoonfuls into Azelma when she refuses any more, her eyes welling up. I sit the bowl down and wipe her eyes.

"'Ponine, am I dying?" she asks.

"Everything's going to be just fine, 'Zelma," I soothe.

She shakes her head, "No, don't tell me that! Tell me the truth. I'm dying aren't I?"

I don't know what to say to her. I can't confirm her fears. I can't speak. I just hold my breath, trying not to cry in front of her. After a moment, she seems to answer the question for herself, but instead of becoming hysterical, an intense calm comes over her. She just lays there silently, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. I stroke her hair until her eyes grow tired and she drifts off. I know that if I stay in here much longer, I'll begin to sob, and I don't want to wake her up. I soon as I leave the room, I see Enjolras standing there, and an overwhelming need to be comforted comes over me. I haven't felt that since I was a child. I know he heard what Azelma said. I feel the sadness bubbling inside me, and I can't contain it anymore. I cover my face with my hands and cry. I feel Enjolras lead me over to the sofa, and he sits beside me, a hand placed on my back. I can tell he is uncomfortable with this sort of thing, this display of emotion, but I know he's doing his best. It is enough. When I finally calm down, he looks at his feet.

"You aren't going back to your father's. Why don't you take a warm bath? It will help. I'll move Azelma in here, and everything will be ready once you get out."

I nod numbly and he gets up to draw the bath. I would immediately get up to stop him and do it myself, but I haven't drawn a bath in years, and I don't know my way around his home yet. He returns a few minutes later, hands me a nightshirt and gestures to the washroom.

I sink into the warm bath water in the solitude of the washroom and let out a sigh. It feels so good. I haven't taken a warm bath in a very long time, and it simply feels amazing. I just sit there and soak for a few minutes, my eyes shut. He was right. It is helping me to relax. Then I take the soap and work the lathers into my hair and scrub my body. When I am finished, the water is murky. It makes me sick to know I was that dirty. I am that dirty. One bath isn't going to make me completely clean. It helps, yes, but doesn't fix the issue. I know that must, unfortunately, return to reality, so I stand and use the towel Enjolras left me to dry off as best as I can. Then I slip on his clean nightshirt and squeeze my wet hair with the towel. I don't want it to drip all over his home. I slip out of the door and see Enjolras pulling the blankets up over Azelma, and I involuntarily smile.

"Thank you," I say.

He jerks around, startled.

"Of course. I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight, Eponine. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need me," he answers, politely averting his eyes from my rather scantily dressed self. His shirts don't do much to cover me.

"Goodnight Enjolras."

I wait until he disappears into his room before I crawl beneath the covers. Azelma is already fast asleep, but I brush the hair from her face and grip her clammy hand. I drift to sleep in the midst of a prayer for my little sister.

* * *

_Enjolras_

It has officially been a week since the Thenardier sisters came to stay under my roof. I know it can't be much longer before Azelma passes. She needs more and more of the herbs to help the pain, and she coughs up more and more blood. Joly told me a week ago that Azelma was struggling to breathe and would probably only last another week or two. He didn't have the heart to tell Eponine that her sister could barely breathe for herself. So he informed me, and told me what to watch for, how we would know it was close. And all of the signs were slowly pointing Azelma to death. I sat and watch Eponine cater to the girl'a every whim and sit by her side ever hour. It pained me to see the sad tears in her eyes because no one should have to go through this. Just like Joly, I don't have the heart to bring up the fact that Azelma will probably not live past tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

_Eponine_

My heart is breaking. I can feel it snapping into two pieces as I sit here with Azelma. Tonight is the night. I know it is. Joly is here, and so is Enjolras. They stand a fair distance away, giving me and my sister privacy. Her breaths are coming in wheezes, blood dried in the corners of her mouth. The herbs no longer work for her. The pain isn't being numbed. She stares up at me with tears in her eyes as I grip her hand and stroke her hair.

"I'm not scared anymore, 'Ponine. Just tired," she gurgles.

I offer her a weak smile, "Good. Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. I love you so, so much 'Zelma. I'm right here."

"I love you too," she sighs.

The next words that I know I must say almost refuse to leave my mouth. I feel like my chest is going to cave in.

I take a deep, shaky breath, "Azelma, you can let go. You don't have to be tired anymore or fight anymore. It'll be alright. It will be. I won't leave your side. It's okay to let go, Azelma."

She only nods, staring up at me. Her labored breathing slows, and she gives my hand one last squeeze before closing her hazel eyes. And then she is gone. It all feels like a terrible, terrible dream. I don't even cry, not yet. It doesn't feel real, ever after the weeks of suffering. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Joly standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. I get up because I know he needs to do his final examination, kissing her forehead one last time.

When I turn around and see Enjolras standing behind me, his own eyes misty. I lose it then, running to him. Even if he still feels awkward about comforting me, he overlooks his feelings and wraps his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest, sobbing. He strokes my back, and I can hear him trying to keep from crying himself. He holds me for a long time, so long that Joly has left to retrieve the dreaded wagon that carries away the body of your loved one. I am too poor to give her a proper burial. It is a terrible sight. I don't want to see Azelma's body. I want to remember her as she was, so I keep my face buried in Enjolras's shirtfront. He is patient and doesn't ever act like I am a trouble. He just stands there and lets me grieve. I hear noise and realize that my sister is being carried away. Enjolras runs a hand down my arm, and I take that as my sign that it's okay to look. I step back and see that his eyes are red. He has been crying. I give him a look, but I am too emotionally exhausted to question it. I realize then that my legs are quivering, so I move to sit on the sofa. He comes to sit beside me, and I stare blankly as Joly picks up all the bed linens and wraps them into a bundle.

"Eponine, I'd like to pay for a memorial for your sister," he says quietly.

I look up at him, completely shocked, "You don't have to do that. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. And I want to. If she's not getting a proper burial, she at least deserves a memorial."

I didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you. But you should know I won't be staying here much longer. I feel slightly obligated to tell my parents of Azelma's...passing, even though they don't deserve to know. Then I'll be on my own. I don't want to intrude any longer."

"You wouldn't be intruding, but I understand."

I look away and stare at the spot where Azelma was lying. I already miss her. It hurts, hurts like a gaping whole in my chest. If I stay inside much longer I think I'll suffocate.

"Excuse me. I need some fresh air," I say, leaving the house. I walk to a nearby alley and sink to the ground. I always feel better when I'm alone, but for some reason, I feel even worse now. Being alone isn't helping. It's making the whole in my heart burn like fire. I wrap my arms around my chest and begin to sob.

* * *

_Enjolras_

Eponine has been gone for a while. Honestly, I don't really know how to handle all that's going on. Thankfully, Joly is taking care of most it. I am just left to be there for Eponine, and frankly I am not the best at dealing with emotions. I am trying though. I don't want her to sink into a depression, although I couldn't really blame her if she did. She just lost her little sister. I feel at a lose because I can't relate to what that feels like. When I was three, my mother gave birth to a stillborn baby girl, but all I remember is my mother being very sad for a while, and every year on the baby girl's birthday, they named her Belle Ange, my mother would shut herself in her room. I have never truly experienced loss, so I don't know how to handle this situation. Eponine looked at me curiously when she realized that I'd been crying too. Honestly, I am saddened by Azelma's death. She was so young, had her whole life ahead of her. Had she not been in the conditions she was, she would be alive today. It is a soul-shaking thing to watch the life leave someone, especially if you know them.

I realize I should probably go find Eponine, but at the same time, I know she probably wants to be alone, so I get to work cleaning up the living room instead. Joly already took Azelma's bed and linens to be disposed of, so I got to work freshening Eponine's bed up. I sigh as I sink onto the sofa, wondering how, in just a few weeks, these two people have found a place in my heart.

* * *

_Eponine_

After a while of sobbing to my self, I decide it's not going to do me any good to just sit here. I don't really want to return to Enjolras's flat just yet, so I start walking. I let my feet take me wherever they please, my mind numb. For some reason, I end up in front of a church, a place I haven't been since I was very young. Even then, I found it on my own, sneaking around being the curious little rat I was. I hesitate, then decide to go inside. The church is empty, but it draws me further in. I sit in one of the wooden benches, staring at the altar and the detailed artwork in the beautiful glass windows.

"May I help you, Mademoiselle?" I hear a shaky voice say behind me.

I jerk around to see the elderly priest standing in the aisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Father. I was walking and just wandered in."

"Nonsense. There is so need to apologize. God's children are always welcome here. You look troubled, child," he says.

I hesitate for a moment before sighing and looking down at my hands, "Yes, I am. I lost a dear person to me and now I feel so lost, so alone."

He gestures to the bench, so I slide over so he can sit as well.

"I am terribly sorry. You will be in my prayers, but know, child, that you are never alone."

I look at him curiously.

"God, our Heavenly Father, is always with you. You aren't even alone. He loves you and is always watching over you. All you have to do is talk to him. He will listen," he explains.

I have heard these words before, but they are so hard to believe right now. How can I believe that He is always watching over me when so many terrible things have happened. Hot tears sting my eyes.

"But how could He let such terrible things happen? How could He let my sister be raped and later take her from me? I could give me parents who are terribly evil? How could he let me be forced into prostitution?" I ask angrily.

"My dear, all I can tell you is to trust in Him. Bad things are going to happen, because of human depravity, but if you place your trust in our Heavenly Father, you will always get through your hard times and everything will be alright," he says, taking my hand.

I sit for a moment and soak in his words. I know his right.

"This might help," he says after a moment.

He reaches under the bench and pulls out a leather bound book, the words Holy Bible inscribed on the cover. I take it from him, tracing my slightly less dirty fingertip across the letters.

"Thank you, Father," I smile.

"You are always welcome here, child."

"I think I'll be back," I smile.

Then I disappear into the, now, night to go back to the flat, the Bible tucked tightly under my arm.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I have received some notes expressing that this is very depressing, and I apologize! But I encourage you to keep reading. The title is "The Night Will End" so we've got some rough plot points to work through before our lovely characters' dark times will end. Hang in there with me, and I promise it will get better. It was very rough for me to write the death of Azelma, so I hope I did it justice. **

**On another note, I hope the church scene was alright. I would like to voice that these are my personal views. I was inspired to include this in my story after reading a scene in one of stagepageandscreen's stories where she expressed her faith. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to drop me a review or a PM. I will be happy to discuss with you. As always, I value everyone's comments and opinions, so I hope you'll let me know what you think. Hopefully the next installment will be up soon! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

_Enjolras_

The next morning, I get up to find Eponine fast asleep on her pallet. I want to take her to find a spot for Azelma's memorial today, if she's up to it, but I don't want to disturb her. I go to the kitchen and make some tea before sitting at my small table and sipping it slowly while reading the newspaper. A few minutes into reading, I hear rustling in the living area.

"Enjolras?" I hear Eponine croak.

"I'm at the table, Eponine. And I made some tea if you'd like some."

"Okay. Just give me a moment."

I hear her pad down the small hall and into the washroom. A few minutes later, she appears, slipping into the chair across from me. I reach over and pour her some tea.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"How are you?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose."

"Listen, Eponine I was thinking that, if you were feeling up to it, we could look for a place for your sisters memorial today," I say.

She offers me a half smile, "I think I'm up to it."

"Wonderful. Take your time with your tea. I'm ready whenever you are."

Not even ten minutes later, we are leaving the flat. I offer her my arm, and she gives me a strange look, as if she is taken aback, but she slips her hand around arm anyway.

"Enjolras, I wouldn't even begin to know how this works," she admits.

"Well, if you own enough land, you can have a memorial there, but because I don't have any land, I thought we'd go to the cemetery."

She looks at me wide-eyed, "But that will be much too expensive! I can't ask you to do that! And besides, we don't have her body any longer."

I just smirk as we continue walking. Once we arrive at the cemetery, I take her to the far back corner, where it is more wooded and point to a small stone near recently upturned dirt.

"What's this?" she asks, releasing my arm to step closer.

She begins to read the etched words on the stone, "Azelma Thenardier, Beloved Sister," she whirls around to look at me, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. I had Joly take care of it yesterday."

"You mean, she is actually buried here? She was given a proper burial? And you took care of it all?" she rasps, tears in her eyes.

I nod, and she lets out a ragged breath.

"You welcome here whenever you like," I tell her.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me?"

"As I have told you before, you are a friend."

"You barely know me! I have never met someone who is so kind."

"Then you must have never had a true friend," I say quietly.

"Thank you," she replies after a moment.

"Eponine, I know you said you would be leaving, but you should know that you are welcome at my flat as well as the cafe."

"Again, I thank you for your offer, but I want to try to make a life for myself. It's about time I start over. I just left a few things at your flat that I need to get."

"Of course."

Later that afternoon, after I make sure she eats a plentiful lunch, I watch her pull on her hat and tuck a book I didn't realize she had under her arm.

"Well, I should be going," she says.

"Don't be a stranger, Eponine. And I do hope you continue coming to our meetings?"

"Of course I will. Thank you again, Enjolras. I'll see you soon," she smiles.

"Soon," I smile in return.

Then she is gone and a part of me already feels lonely again.

**Author's Note: Hi readers! I realize that this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to at least give you guys something. The truth is, I'm feeling pretty discouraged about this story right now, so I'd really like to know your true feelings about it. I need to decide if I should put it on hiatus for a while, or if I should continue. So any of your thoughts will help me in my decision. **

**~loislane16**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

_Eponine_

I am already dreading what I have to do next. Well, I don't really have to do it, but I am choosing to. As much as I despise my parents, part of me still believes that my parents deserve to know about Azelma's death. Even though they never truly cared for her, Azelma was still their daughter. But I am afraid that when I return to tell them, they will try to keep me there. I must stand my ground. Before I go to my old home, I look for a place to stay for the time being. I am just coming out of the market when a small body collides with me, hard. The little boy looks up in shock and I realize it's Gavroche. I haven't seen him since that night at the case when we were reunited.

"Gav!"

"Can't stop. Follow me," he pants, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

He doesn't break his stride, and I am running with him tugging on my hand, darting in and out of alleys. Finally, we stop and Gavroche releases my hand, collapsing against the brick wall of an alley.

"What was that about?" I huff.

Gavroche opens his tattered jacket and pulls out a fresh baguette.

"Did you steal that?" I demand.

Gavroche rolls his eyes, taking a generous bite out of the bread, "Oh come on, 'Ponine. Like you've never stolen before. A pup has to eat, doesn't he?"

I just sigh and decide to change the subject. I know I can't lecture him on anything. We are both guilty of plenty of sins. He lives his own life and I live mine, as much as I wish it was different. We do what we have to do to survive, and I can't reprimand him for that.

"Well, you should be careful when your running like that. At least watch where you're going."

"Well you shouldn't have gotten in my way," he smirks.

I ruffle his hair, "Alright, tone down the attitude."

He just smiles, "Where've you been? You haven't been coming to the meetings, and Enjolras has been really quiet, more than normal. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not living with Enjolras anymore Gav. It was temporary, just while...while Azelma was sick," I say, taking his hand.

"Azelma? My other sister, right? I don't really remember her."

"I didn't figure you would. But yes, that's her. Well Azelma, she didn't make it. Monsieur Enjolras was very kind and gave her a burial. I just left his house a little while ago. Just looking for a place to stay for now."

Gavroche's eyes light up, "You can stay with me, 'Ponine! I live in the elephant!"

I frown, "The elephant? The big statue in the middle of the city?"

He nods, "I used to live there with several other boys but they haven't been back in a while, so now I have the whole place to myself. There's plenty of room for you there."

"Alright, Gav. Lead the way," I smile.

I don't know that it's actually safe or if it's even legal, but I don't care. I get to spend time with my little brother whom I haven't seen in years. If he's been staying there for a while, I trust his judgment. And it means shelter.

I follow him through the streets until we reach the backside of the elephant, an area of the city that scarcely has any people. I stare up at the giant statue, wondering how in the world we're going to get inside when Gavroche scampers up to the inside of one of its back legs and pushes a broken piece of plaster into the hollow statue. It reveals a hole, just big enough for someone small to fit through. I stare at him for a moment, thinking how genius it is. It is easily hidden, in a place that no one would ever a circular crack in the elephant's leg. He crawls in, and I crawl in after him. Through the light coming through the hole, I can see I rope ladder hanging down the elephant's leg and leading to its hollow body. Gavroche carefully puts the misplaced piece of plaster back where it should go, sealing the hole. I can't see anything because it's so dark.

"Your eyes will adjust in a bit," I hear Gavroche say.

We both stand there for a moment until we can see the shapes of our surroundings. Then Gavroche mounts the rope ladder and begins climbing. I follow, and as we get closer to the top, more light shines through. Gavroche finally hoists himself over the side into the body of the statute, and I do the same. My eyes have adjusted even more, so I can see several pallets made up of grain sacks and tattered cloth. The light I saw is coming from holes in the top of the statue.

"You can take one of the empty pallets. I don't know when the boys will be back, if ever," he tells me.

I walk over to the pallet closest to his and pull the Bible out of my bodice where I'd stashed it.

"Gav, I've got to go out and take care of some things."

"Alright, but be sure to come back the way I took you. It's not as noticeable."

I nod at him before beginning my descent down the rope ladder. I should've told him where I'm going, but I don't want him to talk me out of it, and I don't want him to worry. I pull my hat farther down my head and trudge toward an all too familiar place. It takes a good bit of a walk, but I finally make it to my old home, my parents' run down apartment. I take a deep breath and walk through the door without knocking. I know they don't lock it.

As soon as my father sees me, his eyes light up with fury, "You brat! Where've you been?" he yells storming toward me and grabbing my arm in a crushing force.

My mother hurries to us, placing a hand on my father's shoulder.

"Dear, that's no way to greet our daughter! We haven't seen her in so long. Let's be nice," she smiles.

And I see right through it. My mother is as evil as my father. She just likes to hide it. Reluctantly, my father releases me, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm so glad that your home! How've you been, sweet?" my mother asks, stroking her hand across my cheek.

I think this is the first time she's ever cared about be before, yet I still now it's fake. I jerk out of her reach.

"I'm not staying. I simply came to tell you that Azelma has passed," I say roughly.

The fake smile fades from my mother's face, and my father has already become uninterested.

"Oh, I see. Was she buried anywhere?" she asks.

Anger builds inside me as I stare at my malicious father and my mother who is only pretending to be upset about her youngest daughter's death.

"I don't think you have the right to know that," I say, fury making my voice tremble.

I turn around and storm out of the house, going down the street as fast as I can. I hope to never see my parents again.

**Author's Note: So, I've decided to keep working on this story. I have to warn you that I am about to start college soon, so updates may be slower than usual. I hope I still have time and the will to write! Please, let me know what you think. The support I got from the last chapter helped tremendously. I always ask my readers if there is something they would like to see happen in the story, so if you have something, please don't hesitate to mention it to me. It just might end up in the story! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~loislane16**


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

_Enjolras_

I haven't seen Eponine in a little over two weeks. She hasn't been to the meetings for Les Amis, but Gavroche has been telling me that she's been with him. At least I know she has shelter. I do wish she'd continue to come though. I don't know why, but I do feel drawn to her. There is another meeting tonight, so maybe she'll show. The day passes slowly, but these days that's normal for me. I am too focused on bringing change to our country to enjoy my studies. I am antsy and as a result head to the cafe early. Of course, I'm the only one there, so I sit in the secret empty room upstairs flipping through my writings. Slowly, everyone begins to file in. My lips involuntarily twitch into a smile when I see little Gavroche bound up the stairs. Sure enough, Eponine slinks in behind him, holding her tattered skirt up so she doesn't trip and her head hung low. I can tell she isn't doing well. I watch as she moves around the room, avoiding people's eyes and skirting around the outside of the room. Finally, she finds an empty chair next to Grantaire and sits, but they don't say anything to each other. Grantaire has always been good about sensing when someone doesn't want to talk about their problems but just needs company. Marius walks over to them with a smile on his face, placing a hand on Eponine's shoulder. I thought for sure her demeanor would change but it doesn't. Her sad eyes remain sad, and she manages a smile, but I can see right through it. She is hurting. Deeply. I begin the meeting but keep a close eye on her. Once everyone begins talking amongst themselves when the meeting dies down, I see her sitting by herself in the corner since Grantaire has left in search of something else to drink. I slowly walk over to her and slip into the empty seat.

"Eponine," I smile.

"Enjolras," she returns. I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"We haven't seen you in while. We've missed you," I say.

"I've had to take care of some things."

"I do hope one of those things is yourself. You need to be taking care of yourself."

She snorts, "Now you're beginning to sound like Joly!"

"I'm serious, Eponine. How've you been?"

"I've been fine, Enjolras," she says under her breath.

I lean closer to her, just to make sure no one overhears, "You and I both know that isn't true."

Her eyes dart up to mine, and she gives me a curious look as if she herself is confused. I see Combeferre beckoning me from across the room.

"You know where I am. Don't be a stranger," I say before standing and leaving.

When I reach the other table and sit, I glance in her direction only to find her gone.

* * *

_Eponine_

Tears sting my eyes as I flee the cafe. Enjolras was right. I haven't been fine. My heart still longs to be with Azelma again, but I know that will never happen. Sometimes before the sun goes down, I read the Bible the Priest gave me, but it is still so hard to believe. It's hard because it hurts so much. And while I do feel comforted from reading the Holy Word, I am still confused as to why these things must happen. I haven't been back to the church because I don't feel that I am presentable enough to go there. Maybe I am wrong, but I have already experienced enough ridicule in my life. I don't want to face anymore. Maybe one day I'll be able to go there again, whether it be because my circumstances change or my mindset changes. Until then, I'll just cling to the Bible i was given and hope that this gaping hole in my chest will heal. By the time I make it back to the elephant, it is dark. I crawl up the leg and find my pallet. Curling into a ball and clutching the Bible to my chest, I pray that my pain will end soon.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has been so long. I am adjusting to college life and have hardly any time to write. But I finally was able to get a little bit written. I hope this tides you over until I am able to post again! I hope it will happen more frequently once I get into the swing of things. Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**~loislane16**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

_Eponine_

Upon Gavroche's insistence, I accompany him to Les Amis meetings more frequently. I know he just wants to help me, but I just want to be alone. Grantaire tries to help when I do show. He knows exactly how to help. He just sits with me, letting me know he's there. I don't need him to say anything or try to make me feel better. I suppose Enjolras knows how to help as well. He doesn't act sorry for me or patronize me. He simply makes a point to talk to me, which I guess is his way of being a friend.

The sunlight shines through the small holes in the top of the elephant statue, and I know I need to get out of here and into society. As much as I want to be by myself, I know sitting here will only further my depression. I remember how bad that feels, and I don't want Gavroche to see me like that. He wasn't around the last time I got to be in a bad place, when I thought about going for an eternal swim in the Seine. Wrapping my shawl around my shoulders, I grab the rope ladder and begin to step downward. When I reach the street and replace the piece of plaster, I take a deep breath and try to forget my sadness for the moment. The fresh air feels good to my lungs, and I know this outing will do me well.

Not too far into the streets, I see a familiar face that makes me smile. I pick up my pace to try to catch up with him, but I'm quickly losing him in the crowd.

"Marius!" I call, hoping he'll hear me.

It seems to work but as he spins around to look at me, a young woman slams into him, knocking the basket she is carrying out of her arms. Marius quickly recovers and leans down to gather up her belongings. But as they both stood up, something happened, and I could see it. He paused when he passed her the basket, and I saw something change in his eyes. He looks at her in a way that I have always wanted him to look at me, and I can feel my heart slowly crushing, making itself smaller and smaller. After they exchange a few words, the girl hurries away, and Marius's eyes trail after her. I walk up to him, trying to hide the disappointment in my face, although he wouldn't even notice as he is still watching the young woman's fleeting form.

"Marius," I greet, probably a little too flatly.

"'Ponine, it's been a while," he replies, although he isn't paying much attention to me.

"It has. I've been staying with Gavroche."

Suddenly, he looks at me with a brightness is his eyes that involuntarily makes the corners of my lips twitch upward, and he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to find her again, 'Ponine."

My smile deflates, "Find who?"

"That girl, the one I collided with. I have to find her. Could you help me? You know your way around."

I don't want to help him. If I do, I'll lose him forever. But if I don't, I will betray him. I want him to be happy, don't I?

Regretfully, I sigh, "What is her name?"

He smiles, "She said is was Cosette."

Suddenly, memories hit me like a blow to the chest. I know that name. Cosette. She was the little girl who lived with me for so long, the one who my parents treated as a slave. Look at us now. She is beautiful and rich. I am a filthy street rat. How the tables have turned. She can't know who I am. I can't face that humiliation.

"I can find her by tonight," I say to Marius.

Delight spreads across his face, "Thank you so much, 'Ponine! I'll see you tonight!"

Then he is gone, and my heart is shattered.

_Enjolras_

Yet another meeting has rolled around, and I sit in the cafe waiting for everyone to arrive. Gavroche is one of the first to arrive, and as he comes bounding up the stairs, I wave him over to me.

"Evening, Enjolras," he says cheerily when he bounces up in front of me.

"Good evening, Gav. Will your sister be joining us tonight?" I ask.

I don't know why, but Eponine has been on my mind a lot. Maybe it's because of how she seemed so down the last time I saw her, so fragile. I am concerned about her.

Gavroche shrugs nonchalantly, "Said she's got some errands."

Before I can say anything else, the boy dashes off to basically tackle Courfeyrac. I was hoping I could speak to her tonight, just in hopes that she would be in better spirits. Just then, Marius comes up the stairs with a ridiculous expression on his face. He begins to chatter incessantly, but I can't hear what about over the noise. After a moment, I begin to hear the mutters surrounding a mysterious girl and love. I am immediately infuriated. Not because Marius has seemed to fall head over heels for some girl he barely knows, but because of his complete disregard for Eponine's feelings. Now, I certainly don't want her to show up to the meeting. Finally, I stand.

"Marius, we don't have time for this nonsense. Do you not realize that we strive toward a larger goal?"

He smiles at me, "Enjolras, I realize you don't see the necessity of love in someone's life, but had you been there you would understand. It was breathless delight. Now, I must find her.

"You aren't a school boy anymore. You need to decide if you stand with us or not. If you do, we do not have time for these games," I reiterate.

He seems to ignore my words and continues on, "My world is dark as night if she isn't a part of it! She completes my -"

I raise my hand to interrupt him, "Marius, no one cares about your lonely soul!"

With that, his mouth snaps shut, and he slinks into a chair defeated. I was probably more harsh than necessary, but we have business to attend to. The room falls silent after that, and I begin the meeting. About halfway through the meeting, I notice movement at the top of the stairs and glance in that direction. I see Eponine standing there, staring at the floor with despair written all over her face. Marius nearly leaps up, the legs of his chair scraping against the wooden floors, making the sound echo through the room. Eponine disappears then, and Marius follows closely behind. And everything clicks together. Eponine already knew about Marius's "love," and she was helping him in some way to find her. I have to keep myself from sighing in exasperation. Why would she inflict that kind of pain on herself? I decide to cut the meeting short, simply because I'll be too distracted to continue.

I have just settled in for the evening on my sofa when something hits my door. I ignore it at first, but then something hits it again. Curious, I decided to get up and see what's going on. When I open the door, I am floored at what I find. Eponine lays crumpled at my door step, gasping for breath. I notice a cut across her cheek and tears in her dress.

"Enjolras," she rasps.

"Eponine, what happened to you?" I exclaim as I gingerly slip her into my arms.

She grabs hold of my shirt front as I carry her into the house, her fingers trembling, "My father. I can't. I need to catch my breath."

I sit her on the sofa and examen the cut on her cheek. Seeing that it isn't too deep, I sit with her until she regains her breath and is able to tell me what happened. Finally, she is able to speak almost normally.

"I took Marius to Cosette's house, but as I was waiting for him, my father showed up with his gang. He was going to rob the house, but I couldn't let him because Marius was inside the garden. Essentially, I ruined my father's raid, and he wasn't happy about it."

"And Marius didn't help you?" I ask, my voice hinting at the anger I felt.

"They knocked my out. Marius probably didn't even see me. When I came to, you were the first person I thought of for help."

"I'll be back. I'm going to get something to clean your cut."

I hurriedly grabbed some old cloth and some alcohol I kept in the cabinet for emergencies. I sit back down beside her and use one piece of cloth to wipe the blood off of her cheek. I uncork the alcohol and grab a clean cloth.

"Tilt your head to the side. This is going to sting," I tell her.

She does as I said, and I drip some of the alcohol into the cut. She hisses, her face contorting in pain. I dab the cut with the clean cloth and make sure it is dry.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't have that getting infected. Are you injured anywhere else?"

Her hand brushes over her side, "My ribs, I think he broke one."

"We'll have to bind them, then."

I find a set of old bed covers and begin to rip them into strips. I can feel Eponine watching me as I work, but she doesn't say anything. For her decency, I begin to wrap the strips around her abdomen on the outside of her dress. It is thin enough that it won't be an issue. She winces when I tug on the fabric and when I knot the strips together, but smiles gratefully at me when I finish.

"Thank you, Enjolras. How did you know how to do all that?" she asks.

"I've lived on my own for a while. I don't have anyone to take care of me. Besides, when I was young, my parents made me learn to ride horses. We had a temperamental horse that didn't like to be ridden, and he managed to break a few of my ribs over time," I smirk.

"Oh," she laughs.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? It's late, and I don't know that you can climb up that elephant with your ribs like that," I offer.

She shakes her head, "I don't want to intrude."

"I think we've had this conversation before. You wouldn't be intruding."

"Fine, but I'm sleeping right here. I don't really want to move," she sighs.

"Agreed," I say to her.

**Author's Note: Wow you guys. I am so sad right now. I haven't been able to write in so long, and it is driving me crazy. College doesn't give you much time for yourself. I hope you enjoy this little bit. I really want to write more during the week, so maybe I'll get a chance to. There will be more E/E coming up though, I promise. I applaud my faithful readers for sticking with me. You guys rock! So, speaking of my faithful readers, I have a question for you. If I were to write something "publishable" would you want to read it? Anyway, I hope to have more time to write. Please drop me a review if you're still sticking with me, so that I know you're there! I would greatly appreciate it. **

**~loislane16**


End file.
